Larga Vida a la Reina
by Copenhague
Summary: Cantan los bardos que existió un reino en las frías tierras de Noruega. Una historia convertida en un mito. Qué es el amor frente a los intereses de los dioses. Y qué es la voluntad de los dioses frente al destino. Elsanna/Medieval-OneShot


Resuenan las trompetas al mismo ritmo que el trote de los caballos, un acontecimiento nada extraordinario en los tiempos de revolución. El detalle estaba en qué tendrían que buscar aquellos hombres con el estandarte del rey en un pequeño pueblo de recolectores de madera, habían pagado sus impuestos, los criminales no asechaban sus tierras, se podría decir que habitaban en una paz casi idílica.

El centro del poblado era una pileta rústica con el símbolo del rey de Escocia, como un fiel recordatorio de a quién servían, ocho hombres con las armaduras de hierro se detuvieron ahí y desmontaron de sus corceles captando la atención que necesitaban.

-Buscamos a quién se hace llamar Esteban, en nombre del rey exigimos que nos faciliten su ubicación- Clamó alto y con seriedad

Los murmullos de las personas que se encontraban en la plaza no se hicieron esperar pero sin mediar una respuesta directa al emisario. El hombre al no conseguir palabra alguna desenvainó su espada y lanzó una amenaza a todo aquel que lo encubra, no quedaría casa sin registrar y el castigo sería pagado con sangre.

Y así fue, entre más clamaban por piedad e inocencia, los hombres del rey realizaban destrozos a su paso, mientras todo estos actos eran observados a vista y paciencia de un ser imperceptible al ojo humano, tan fuera de lugar en aquella situación.

A pesar del terror que se desataba, no parecía que allí se desarrollará una masacre a gran escala. Entonces, ¿por qué el cuervo le indicó que recolectará las almas de aquel poblado? A ella siempre le encomendaban la carga pesada, los escenarios más viscerales. No encontraba sentido llevar las almas de un par de leñadores, no para un ángel de la muerte de su talla.

Debía esperar, quizá su amo le estaba dando otras de las lecciones encriptadas.

Siguió a una distancia prudente para poder ver hasta dónde llegarían los caballeros con su búsqueda, aquel Esteban debía ser un hombre importante para que lo rastreen con tanto ahínco. Cediendo a su curiosidad y a cada paso levantando las almas de los pocos muertos, llegaron a una de las cabañas más alejadas, entraron pero no encontraron más que habitaciones vacías sin el personaje que anhelaban encontrar, si Esteban era inteligente ya debería haber huido hacia el espeso bosque con los árboles huecos como refugio.

Sin embargo, el fugitivo cometió un error o quizá una acción premeditada dependiendo del personaje que lo analice, un retrato de la antigua familia real fue dejado y no habría mejor pista que aquella para los guardias.

-No puede haber escapado tan lejos sin un caballo. A montar, busquen en los alrededores del bosque-

El ángel de hielo suspiró aburrida e inquieta, entró a la cabaña y la recorrió con lentitud. Llegó hasta una pequeña alcoba y sintió algo fuera de lugar, el piso bajo suyo parecía hueco, era seguro apostar que el tal Esteban estaría ahí. Materializó su figura en su antigua forma humana, una mujer rubia platinada con un exquisito vestido de hielo entallado a su fino y curvilíneo cuerpo. Quiso confirmar sus sospechas pero grande fue su sorpresa al retirar los tablones y vislumbrar a una pequeña niña rubia de opacos ojos pardos contemplándola con un gran miedo.

-Los hombres malos ya se han ido?- Susurró abrazando sus piernas.

Elsa se preguntó si había llegado demasiado lejos al involucrarse, mucho más cuando sintió la punta de una espada hincar su cuello

-Si vienes por Esteban, él ya no está aquí- Masculló una voz femenina mientras giraba lentamente para ver de lado a la mujer que había descubierto el escondite de la niña.

En cuestión de segundos el arma se solidificó en hielo, lo que obligó a la joven a soltar el mango antes que sus manos se congelaran.

La niña bajo los tablones salió corriendo posicionándose detrás de la mayor, no sabría describir quién de las dos emitía mayor temor cuando al darse la vuelta Elsa las observó directamente dilatando sus profundos ojos azules.

-Bruja, eres una bruja- Susurró asombrada y percatándose de un descenso en la temperatura del ambiente.

En contraste, Elsa no podía estar más maravillada con su descubrimiento, aquella joven pelirroja que segundos antes la amenazó con una espada era idéntica a la mujer de sus visiones, la única persona que podía recordar de su pasado de humana. Los cabellos recogidos en dos trenzas, los ojos verdes junto con las pecas que adornaban su perfilado rostro. Sería posible que sea la reencarnación de aquella joven que siempre veía desfallecer entre sus brazos, el grito y agonía que sentía cada vez que recordaba su muerte.

-Me han dicho cosas peores- Había que actuar rápido, la pelirroja debía estar ligada con Esteban de algún modo y si los guardias del rey eran medianamente listos regresarían a la cabaña por más pistas y era muy probable que las encontraran la próxima vez.

Oh no, Elsa no iba a perder a su mina de oro, la reencarnación de la mujer que la guiaría a recordar su pasado.

-Permíteme en nombre de mi juramento brindarles un refugio, los hombres que hace poco estuvieron aquí no tardarán en volver- Ofreció con un tono melodioso y a oídos de la joven provocó un leve estremecimiento a causa de tan delicioso y desconocido acento.

-No sería más sabio morir en el bosque o a manos de los guardias que aceptar la ayuda de una hechicera-

-Perdona mi descortesía por no presentarme primero, Elsa es mi nombre y mi magia se debe a que soy un ángel pero no de los cielos ni del infierno, mi actuar es imparcial en el mundo humano pero claro, esto siempre y cuando mi amo no me lo ordené y al parecer sus deseos me han llevado ante ti.

-Se supone que debo creer en sus palabras y ser una ingenua que nos lleve a una trampa-

-Aunque no me permitas he de cuidarte a partir de ahora, tú eres muy valiosa para mí y si los dioses son justos y mi destino he interpretado bien tu nombre debe ser Anna- Se permitió regalar una leve sonrisa de añoranza y terminó por esfumarse en una pequeña ventisca que se diluyó sobre el suelo en una diminuta escarcha.

* * *

ELSA

-La sinceridad sin filtro no te da resultados favorables querida Elsa-

-Me pides que actúe como humano-

-Te sugiero que tus acciones demuestren tu inteligencia-

-Entra más directa sea con Anna, mayores serán las posibilidades que me recuerde-

-Nada te garantiza que así sea, el alma de la joven está ahí pero lleva muchas vidas detrás, es un claro impedimento y su memoria se encuentra tan nublada… Pobre joven en ninguna vida puede habitar en paz-

-Una paz que le fue negada por seres como tú-

-Oh Elsa olvidas que soy yo quien te ayuda, tu terquedad y empeño en encontrarle un significado a tu vida despierta muchas dudas sobre tu pureza como ángel-

-Ser un ángel y aceptar mi realidad no me satisface, sé que hay más, una línea de la historia cruelmente borrada, con qué propósito lo hizo mi señor-

-Quizá hay verdades que son mejores no saber nunca, tal vez lo hizo para evitarte el dolor-

-A veces cuando te escucho hablar así, no me parece tan descabellado pensar que tú también lo ocultas-

-Qué más quisiera yo que saber tu historia, me fascinan las emociones que adoptas, qué gran proeza debiste haber sido de humana para que nuestro señor te quiera como mascota! Eres mi mayor entretenimiento Elsa! Jamás me he divertido tanto siendo un cuervo! Bendigo el día que me asignaron como tu mensajero-

-Entonces colabora conmigo y no me des más comentarios inútiles-

-Te daré otro consejo Elsa, las personas no nos dan respuestas sino que generan más preguntas-

* * *

El bosque seguía siendo como lo recordaba, espeso oscuro y engañoso. Un laberinto construido por el tiempo con robles altos y fuertes. Llevaba dos días aguardando en el mismo lugar junto al río y diez días ya se vencían sin ver a su padre. Anna sabía que debía aguardar, si bien la espera nunca fue lo suyo esta vez debía guardarse sus inseguridades y confiar, tener fe en que Esteban hubiera huido a tiempo y que su demora tenía una explicación razonable.

Mientras terminaba de azar un conejo que había cazado volvió a su mente la mujer de hielo que interrumpió en la casa del hombre que muy amablemente les brindo un techó donde pasar la noche, era posible que ante el miedo de que encontraran a su padre haya imaginado a semejante mujer. Desde aquel encuentro la rubia existía en sus sueños, en pasajes tan inverosímiles como ridículos, aunque debía admitir que hubo uno donde las emociones las pudo sentir a flor de piel.

Se trataba de ella sentada junto a un pequeño lago mientras alimentaba a una familia de patos, tarareaba una canción en una lengua que desconocía y no pasaba mucho tiempo cuando una voz femenina la llamaba al lado de un gran caballo de guerra blanco. Levantó ligeramente el vestido verde floreado para apresurar su encuentro con aquella joven cuyo rostro se le hacía cada vez más visible. La joven que aguardaba de pie lucía una armadura azulada y dorada con un capa azul rey impecable ante cualquier vista, sin el casco lucía el cabello dorado sencillamente sujetado en una trenza que descansaba sobre el hombro izquierdo. Casi a un palmo de distancia Anna se detuvo, brindó una reverencia y una tímida sonrisa.

 _-Mi reina ha vuelto-_

 _-A cumplir la promesa que he confiado en una hermosa princesa-_

 _-Mi corazón estuvo día y noche añorando tu llegada, no hubo momento de paz desde tu partida-_

La princesa no pudo controlar sus emociones y sin importar si algún mozo o doncella las viera, estrecho su cuerpo con el de la reina en busca de calmar los latidos de su exaltado corazón. Y así fue, el abrazo que compartían fue suficiente para llenarla de la más gloriosa dicha.

-Qué clase de magia habrá usado en mí para que recree estás escenas en mi cabeza- Masculló en voz baja mientras lanzaba despreocupadamente una piedra, había que admitir que cada vez que rememoraba aquel encuentro sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo profundo reluciendo más sus pecas y ni hablar del bochorno que le recorría el cuerpo.

Al siguiente día la espera la estaba matando aún más, nunca estuvo tanto tiempo alejada de su familia, si bien es cierto ya habían tenido algunos episodios similares, esta parte del bosque siempre fue su punto de reunión después de los asaltos de los hombre del rey o quizá no entendió bien el mensaje sobre dónde encontrarse.

-A lo mejor deba ir a buscarlo- Susurró mientras se echaba sobre el césped para admirar el firmamento. Hablar consigo misma era un hábito que estaba empezando a adquirir, el silencio del bosque solo era perturbado por ruidos de los animales, la melodía que le brindaba la naturaleza la llevo al país de los sueños.

La luna se encontraba en el apogeo de la noche, un aroma a rosas rojas refrescaba el descanso de Anna, para su suerte no duró mucho y una terrible pesadilla logró despertarla, se tomó un tiempo para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad ya que su hoguera se encontraba desecha. Esa sensación, esa maldita sensación de sentirse observada regresó. Tomó sus precauciones por si algún lobo estuviera acechando y escaló el árbol más próximo.

Estaba en lo cierto, entre todo esa oscuridad había un ser espiándola, un destello blanco apareció entre la negrura de la noche, el brillo se formó en una silueta perfectamente conocida para Anna.

-Bajarás o me obligarás a subir- Con una sonrisa encantadora y voz ceremonial extendió su mano hacia la confundida joven. La pelirroja esta vez se permitió admirarla con mayor detenimiento, si ella no fuera un ángel podría pasar como una dama de la corte o mejor aún, era tal y como los cuadros representaban a las reinas en los cuadros que su madre solía pintar.

-¿De qué puede servirte una simple plebeya como yo? No encuentro sentido en tu actuar-

-Preferiría hablar a la misma altura-

-Estoy cómoda aquí arriba, gracias-

-Como desees- Mientras se acercaba hacia Anna escalones de hielo comenzaron a formarse hasta que llegó a la rama donde se encontraba sujeta. Su mirada tenía un conflicto sobre qué apreciar, la magia de hielo o el corte al lado de su vestido dejando a la vista la blanquísima piel de su pierna.

-Anna es…-

-Ese no es mi nombre para empezar-

-Conmigo no necesitas mentir, sé que eres fruto del amor de Esteban IV de Escocia y la humilde pintora con quién escapó hace 15 años después de abdicar al trono-

-Ahora entiendo, quieres cobrar el precio que hay por nuestras cabezas, gracias a los dioses que no he encontrado a mi padre aún-

-Lo que yo quiero es a ti- Se acercó tomando delicadamente entre sus manos las de Anna-También sé que has tenido los mismos sueños que los míos-

-Eres la culpable de esas fantasías que habitan en mis noches-

-Nuestro pasado es el culpable y solo manteniéndonos cerca lo podremos descubrir. No sabes cuánto he deseado esta oportunidad, créeme cuando te pido que confíes en mí-

-Entonces dime por qué ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan dolorosamente al tenerte cerca? Anna cerró los ojos y descansó su frente en el hombro de la rubia, quizá era la magia de Elsa, tal vez era el temor de no volver a ver a su padre, la presión de tener a todo un ejército persiguiendo tu muerte día y noche, pero está vez se permitió ser débil y disfrutar del abrazo consolador que le regalaba aquella ángel.

Sintió cómo la levantaba de la rama y el piso cristalizado le daba estabilidad. El sonido de un violín la descolocó y abrió los ojos con brusquedad.

Un salón repleto de invitados formalmente vestidos la recibió como un chapuzón de agua helada. Caminó con pasos torpes debido al vino que llevaba su copa, optó por recostarse en una columna de mármol blanco, las nobles pasaban y la reverenciaban en saludo, sonría por cortesía y alagaba los atuendos de las damas. Ella buscaba a alguien pero su confusión no la dejaba entrever quién.

Un tacto frío tomó la palma de su mano y la condujo a sus labios con una sonrisa burlona.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado esta ceremonia princesa mía-

-Lo es ahora que estás aquí mi reina-

Elsa se enderezo y extendió su brazo como una invitación a pasear por el salón, o al menos era lo que pensaba Anna, la condujo hasta el final y salió por una salida secundaria. A partir de ahí caminaron tomadas de la mano con los dedos entrelazados, de la misma forma que cuando eran niñas.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Quiero mostrarte algo, no arruines la sorpresa-

Llegaron a los establos y Elsa ensilló el suyo, tomó a Anna de la cintura y la ayudó a subir. La reina de Noruega cambió su vestido de hielo por un atuendo más adecuado para montar.

-Envidio tu magia Elsa, puedes ajustar tu vestimenta a la situación las veces que quieras-

-Y yo envidio ese corazón tan noble que tienes- Mencionó subiendo por detrás de Anna y avanzado con el corcel-

-Mi corazón ya es tuyo- Susurró recostando su cuerpo en el de la reina.

* * *

Un pájaro cantaba, se le unieron dos más y fue suficiente para despertar por completo a Anna. Se sentó en el colchón y a través de una empapada ventana vio sus siluetas levantar el vuelo en medio de una leve llovizna.

Intentó levantarse pero un leve mareo le obligó a tomar asiento. ¿Cómo es que llegó a este lugar? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida? ¿Podría ser posible que todo haya sido un sueño? O mejor sería volver a cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos hasta que la muerte la lleve. Era un hecho que estaba cansada, harta de seguir huyendo, su vida cada vez se tornaba en un sinsentido sin escape alguno. ¿Su padre seguiría con vida? Sería un milagro si se volviesen a encontrar, necesitaría un plan para cumplir esa idea.

Dejó de divagar y se puso en marcha, primero lo del momento. Si fuera prisionera estaría en un calabozo y no en una rústica habitación, según la ventana seguía en el bosque. Quizá algún campesino la haya encontrado y le haya dado alojamiento.

-He tenido suerte- Dijo junto con una exhalación.

Salió de la habitación y avanzó hasta el centro de la cabaña, enfocó una chimenea y a un niño de diez años aproximadamente que acomodaba la leña para encender el fuego.

-Si tienes hambre, quedan pedazos de pan y queso en la cocina, perdona si no hay carne pero me es difícil conseguirla cocida- El niño giró hacia ella y quedó maravillada con el increíble verde de sus ojos y la cabellera gris.

-Es más de lo que podría agradecer-

-No te apenes y coge un poco, nos aguarda una noche larga-

Anna no percibió malicia en su invitación, si él quisiese hacerle daño ya lo habría hecho.

Después de tomar los alimentos, se sentó junto a él para calentarse con el fuego.

-Las noches son cada vez más frías y peligrosas no deberías andar por el bosque sola-

-Me siento avergonzada por recibir una reprimenda de un niño-

-Tienes suerte de tener un ángel guardián, los lobos andan rondando y ahora último he visto a caballeros con las espadas en sangre-

-Ese ángel debe ser mi madre que me cuida desde el cielo-

-Ridículo, los muertos nada pueden hacer por los vivos-

-Tal vez, pero me gusta pensar eso, que ella me cuida esté donde esté- Sorbió un poco de agua y miro con curiosidad al niño- ¿Tus padres no se molestarán porque traigas a una extraña a casa?

-Los cuervos no los necesitan. Oh! Perdona, no me he presentado. Qué modales los míos. Mi nombre es Olaf.

-Y mi nombre es René un gusto conocerte- Extendió la mano con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-No mientas Anna, no hay necesidad de ello-

En un acto reflejo la joven pelirroja tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás y en un segundo ya se encontraba de pie y con los sentidos alertas.

-No tengas miedo, Elsa me mataría si te pusiera un dedo encima. Hay que charlar mientras la esperamos. No quieres escuchar una historia, usualmente entretienen a los humanos, también me ofrezco a resolver tus dudas, me imagino que debes estar rebosante de ellas-

-Elsa… hablas de la misma bruja que me ha estado persiguiendo-

-Corrección, Ángel! Yo jamás me rebajaría a ser compañero de una bruja. Son unas viejas amargadas que se guardan las cosas para sí solas porque los secretos son lo único que las mantiene con vida. Pero no hablemos de ellas Anna.

-Olaf sin rodeos, ¿qué es lo que Elsa busca de mí?-

-Su pasado obviamente, no te lo ha dicho hasta ahora? Estoy casi seguro que sí, pero ven siéntate que me pone inquieto levantar el cuello para hablarte. Listo, ves que es mejor hablar a la misma altura. En qué estábamos. Oh sí! Elsa, nuestra querida Elsa!-

-¿Es real todo esto que he vivido? Es decir, no sé si tiene sentido preguntártelo pero por lo menos tú no me causas esa sensación al tenerla cerca-

-Debes tomártelo todo con calma, dale tiempo, es lo mismo que le dije a Elsa, pero ella nunca me escucha-

-Las visiones y sueños que he tenido con ella también pasarán o…-

-El futuro es incierto Anna, pero es el pasado al que debes temerle ahora. Tu vida está ligada a ella más de lo que puedes imaginar, aquellas visiones que te acosan son vivencias de alguna de tus otras vidas, el último tiempo donde Elsa fue una humana-

-Me estás diciendo que yo soy algo así como la reencarnación de la antigua amante de Elsa-

-Pero mira que adorable sonrojo! Hasta te cuesta decirlo! Esto es inesperado para mí, nunca creí que ella fuera capaz de amar a alguien. Cuéntame más, ¿qué has visto de la antigua Elsa?-

Los ojos de Olaf se tornaban más oscuros conforme su conversación avanzaba, ya no le parecía tan seguro aquella cabaña.

-Necesito irme ahora, tengo que encontrar a mi padre-

-Pero aún no te he contado ninguna historia, Esteban puede esperar una noche más verdad? Qué importa ahora esos detalles cuando estamos tan cerca de desentrañar tus visiones.

El niño cuervo hizo el ademán de sujetarla por los hombros para evitar que se apartara, pero convenientemente una helada mano lo impidió tomando su muñeca.

Era la primera vez que Anna se alegraba de ver a Elsa.

-Te advertí que no la tocarás-

-Lo siento, la emoción me consumió- Se hundió de hombros y forcejeó para librarse del agarre, la pelirroja se asombró al ver como la piel del niño se cubrió por una fina capa de hielo y él la sacudió dejando caer la escarcha al suelo.

El atuendo de Elsa era distinto al de las dos oportunidades que se habían encontrado, llevaba un abrigo negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo y con la capucha puesta apenas se distinguían los mechones de su cabello.

-Es así como saludas a tu amada? Vamos Elsa puedes hacerlo mejor-

-No es de tu incumbencia cuervo- Extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarse a Anna pero esta la ignoró y se puso de pie limpiándose un inexistente polvo de los pantalones.

-Me parece curioso que no uses vestido Anna, si quieres Elsa te puede diseñar unos, es su pasatiempo favorito-

-No gracias, estoy cómoda así-

Un silencio incómodo llenó el ambiente durante unos segundos, Olaf tomó una manzana y se dirigió a la puerta, con un "Nos vemos pronto" se aventuró al principio de la noche en el bosque.

Después de meditar mientras conversaba con el peculiar niño y unos minutos pensando mientras mantenía fija la mirada en el suelo, se acercó a Elsa quién reposaba en un viejo mueble en la esquina de la habitación.

-Puedo ayudarte-

-Te escucho-

-Es decir, podemos ayudarnos… Yo tengo esas visiones de tu pasado, bueno, de nuestro pasado y al parecer mientras más juntas estemos eso ayuda a que las recuerde y yo necesito encontrar a mi padre. Tú puedes ayudarme a buscarlo con todo y eso de tus poderes, eres un ángel verdad? No hay forma de que sepas su paradero con tu magia? Y como te digo… yo daré mi mayor esfuerzo para recordar lo que fuiste… es decir, lo que fuimos… y creo que dentro de todo te debo una disculpa, he sido muy grosera a pesar de que tú solo me has cuidado… y también creo que he divagado mucho.

-Eres idéntica a ella- Elsa sonrió con ternura y tomó una de sus manos invitándola a sentarse juntas- El tiempo cambia a las personas pero la esencia de su alma siempre permanece aquí- Dio un toque al corazón de Anna y esta se llenó de algo que creyó perdido hace tiempo, esperanza de un futuro mejor.

* * *

Dicen que el amor entre humanos es tan efímero como una lluvia de verano, otros comentan que se construye de las vivencias compartidas y que las sonrisas y tristezas lo alimentan cada día, de esto dependerá si su amor traspasará sus vidas y si lo pueden llevar a la inmortalidad.

Qué es este sentimiento frente a los intereses de los dioses. Y qué es la voluntad de los dioses frente al destino.

Existe un reino borrado de la historia, unas tierras donde sus montañas de hielo eran bendecidas con las luces danzantes del invierno. Un lugar lleno de magia y risueños habitantes que llenaban las calles de cánticos y festividades.

Detrás de un gran reino gobernaba un gran monarca, el rey Asgard II ascendía al trono junto a una dama de la corte de nombre Idun. Un cariño muy profundo profesaba el joven rey a su reina consorte pero no el suficiente para alcanzar su corazón.

Un amor prohibido nació, tanto en lo social como ante los ojos de los dioses. Un hechicero descendiente y ungido por los gigantes de hielo junto con la próxima reina de Noruega, de esta relación nació una niña de cabellos rubios platinados, la que se convertiría en la temida y amada reina de hielo.

Para su fortuna Asgard nunca descubrió el engaño, más aún cuando al nacer Elsa los ojos de Idún se apagaron. Él la cuidó y educó como lo que él creía que ella era, su legítima heredera. Pasaron dos años y el rey por presión política volvió a contraer matrimonio, la princesa de un reino menor recientemente anexado, las Islas del Sur.

-Elsa acércate, ven a ver a Anna, a partir de ahora será tu hermana menor- Admiró los ojos emocionados de su padre y el rostro agotado de la reina. Con pasos lentos se acercó al bebé envuelto en una manta que cargaba Asgard. En sus cortos y recién cumplidos 3 años de edad nunca había visto a un recién nacido, le pareció una niña muy fea con poco cabello y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Ella no parece muy linda papá- Habló entre palabras recortadas debido a su edad.

-No seas grosera Elsa, ya verás que se convertirá en una princesa tan bella como tú. Será tu compañera y la has de cuidar y amar como familia que son-

Y por supuesto, su padre estaba en lo cierto. Conforme iban creciendo, los lazos de las dos princesas se fortalecieron hasta el punto de tejer un hilo invisible entre sus destinos. Para Elsa no existía ser más maravilloso, hermoso y noble que su hermana Anna. Los momentos más felices de su niñez eran cuando tenía tiempo de jugar y enseñarle a la adorable niña pelirroja, la diferencia de edad no era impedimento para que se entiendan a la perfección, y los supuestos lazos de sangre tampoco detuvieron que el amor las envolviera a las dos.

La paz gobernó en los años venideros pero no fue hasta que Elsa cumplió los 18 años que los vientos de guerra soplaron. El reino de Dinamarca enlistaba los yelmos de sus caballeros y los barcos llenaban las tropas que desembarcarían en Noruega. Tal y como la tradición dictaba Asgard debía marchar junto con su ejército a defender sus tierras de los invasores.

Las victorias fueron acompañándolo a su paso, pero de qué le valía esto si la muerte siempre estuvo a su acecho, el rey de Dinamarca el precio de la sangre había pagado, una ofrenda a un demonio griego y la derrota de Asgard llenó de terror al reino.

Avanzaron las tropas hasta la capital, sonaron las trompetas anunciando la próxima caída. Los soldados confiados de la conquista del rey de Dinamarca llegaron a puertas del reino de la joven princesa regente.

No debieron subestimar a Elsa, ni burlar su lamentable pérdida clavando la cabeza de su padre en una lanza y exhibiéndola en sus filas.

Se cuenta que la princesa desfiló con su escolta desde el palacio hasta la entrada de la capital, llevaba un traje de luto, el vestido negro con destellos de azul cobalto y el cabello adornado con rosas azules. Ante el asombro de sus súbditos y soldados dispuestos a defender a su pueblo hasta el último aliento, Elsa sobre su caballo ordenó que abrieran las puertas, avanzó entre sus filas tomando la delantera de la batalla y con una voz rasposa y profunda dictó que nadie la siguiera hasta que ella lo diga.

Y así fue, dio cara a cientos de arqueros con las flechas listas, a las espadas sedientas de sangre noruega y el rugido de guerra de los daneses mientras inclinaban sus lanzas. El viento sopló gélido en el rostro de Elsa y dejó que la ira consumiera cada fibra de su ser. Si en un monstruo debía convertirse para cumplir con su deber y salvaguardar miles de vida inocentes entonces no le importaría manchar sus manos de sangre.

Cantaban los bardos que ese día la tierra tembló hasta incluso enloquecer a los mares. La princesa de hielo deslumbró con su poder a vista del gran ejército. Hizo gala de la herencia que los antiguos gigantes de hielo le habían regalado. Una gran lluvia de flechas amenazaban con caer sobre el cuerpo de la princesa, nada pudieron hacer contra el escudo de hielo lo suficientemente grande que protegía su radiante figura y a su compañero, con su caballo avanzó hasta una distancia prudente, la mirada de los hombres se llenó de terror al ver como colosales picos de hielo surgían del suelo al mismo son que sus brazos se elevaban y destruían las catapultas que ya lanzaban rocas en fuego sobre la ciudadela. Los corceles enloquecieron y dieron marcha atrás haciendo que una gran cantidad de jinetes perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran aumentando así la infantería.

Un muro de hielo con picos filosos se alzó rodeando por detrás al ejército, los obligó a avanzar y Elsa sabiamente giró con su caballo retrocediendo y gritando en su idioma natal que los arqueros soltaran las flechas.

Volvió hacia su propio ejército desenvainando su espada, cambió su atuendo por una brillante armadura y los inspiró a ir a la batalla.

Ese día el mundo probó la ira de la princesa de hielo. Una hechicera en el trono con la fuerza y braveza de miles de hombres se convertiría en una amenaza para todo reino de la época.

Se dice que cuando todo acabó, los vientos silbaban la gran victoria de la joven regente y en las calles del Noruega solo se escuchaba:

"Larga vida a Elsa, larga vida a la reina de hielo"

Su coronación no se hizo esperar más, al igual que el afán de sus enemigos por derrocarla.

Pero qué había dentro de aquella fría mirada de la mujer más hermosa del reino. Anna lo sabía, desde aquella fatídica batalla a puertas de palacio algo cambió en Elsa, no se atrevía a preguntar a dónde fue después de la victoria, la rubia solo agitó su corcel y emprendió una marcha sola hacia las colinas cubiertas de nieve.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Frente a la puerta del despacho de la reina se asomaba una tímida Anna.

-Conversamos cada día durante las comidas Anna-

-No, yo hablo, tú escuchas y te limitas a asentir. Ya ni con mamá eres clara-

-Estoy ocupada, no es sencillo liderar un reino sin la preparación completa que debí tener-

La joven pelirroja cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acomodó en uno de los asientos frente al mueble donde escribía Elsa.

-Estás diciendo que no estás listas y por eso te esfuerzas más de lo normal. Entonces por qué aceptaste esa corona- Elevó el tono de voz a lo que la reina dejó los papeles que revisaba y prestó más atención al tiempo que le demandaba su hermana menor.

-Una princesa no pierde los estribos-

-Una hermana no aísla a la otra como si de un bicho raro e inútil se tratara-

-Eso no es…-

-Atrévete a negarlo Elsa-

-¿Te han dicho que tu sonrojo es adorable cuando te molestas?-

-No cambies el tema-

-Realmente quieres discutir conmigo- Suspiro masajeando sus sienes.

-Yo solo quiero a mi hermana de vuelta-

-Ahora soy reina y hay cosas que demandan más mi tiempo-

-Papá también era rey y aun así tenía tiempo para su familia-

-Asgard no tenía a otros reyes que querían asesinarlo por el hecho de tener magia o gente en la corte que pedía que abdique-

-Eso es ridículo por qué querría eso nuestra propia gente-

-Es el miedo hacía mí y al hielo que arrojan mis manos-

Elsa retiro su silla hacia atrás para ponerse de pie. Debía darle una tregua a Anna.

-Te gustaría caminar por los jardines, dicen que soy buena compañía- Decidió cumplir con los caprichos de su hermana por le menos ese día.

-Sería un honor su alteza- Sonrío emocionada cuando tomó la mano que le extendía Elsa para ponerse de pie, no quiso soltarla en todo el camino.

La tarde que pasaron juntas mejoró los ánimos de ambas pero Anna seguía sintiendo que había algo mal con su ánimo, espero a que cayera la noche para poder confrontarla.

-Me contarás a dónde fuiste ese día- Se detuvo frente a su hermana cuando abría la puerta de su alcoba

-No es de tu incumbencia Anna. Si no te molesta necesito descansar- Se abrió paso y entró a sus aposentos seguida de la insistente princesa.

-Nunca hubo secretos entre nosotras por qué ahora sí- Elsa vio como los ojos de su hermana delataban el dolor que ocultaba- No sabes cuánto sufrí al verte salir del castillo hacia esa guerra, los horas de agonía mientras pensaba que ya no volvería a tenerte junto a mí. Llámame egoísta por pedirte ese día que huíamos pero es que mi vida y corazón no podrían soportar perderte. Al final, cuando todo hubo acabado y los gritos de gloria llegaron al palacio yo solo pensaba en correr hacia ti y sentir un abrazo tuyo. Y así lo hice! Cómo una estúpida niña enamorada corrí hacia los establos y galopé a donde tú te encontrabas, solo para escuchar la noticia que habías huido. Estabas sufriendo y no me lo dijiste, no compartiste tu dolor conmigo, por qué guardar tus sentimientos para ti sola si es que me tienes a mí. ¿Es que acaso no soy digna de amarte Elsa? ¿Es porque soy tu hermana y no debo tener estos deseos por mi propia sangre?-

Anna terminó por cerrar la puerta de golpe y apretar su espalda contra la puerta, tenía a su amada hermana delante de ella, escuchando sus más profundas inquietudes y pensamientos. Cerró los ojos y sin fuerza alguna para detener las lágrimas que caían, rezó a los dioses para que Elsa no la odiara por alimentar los sentimientos que ella misma le prohibió cuando hace dos años las dos se regalaron su primer beso, un inocente roce que desencadenó el deseo de sentir a su hermana más allá de lo fraternal.

Sintió el frío que emanaba el cuerpo de Elsa, lo más probable es que se haya aproximado a ella, Anna no abrió los ojos por el temor de enfrentarla y sus manos se aferraron aún más a los costados de su propio vestido, pasaron unos segundos que percibió como una eternidad hasta que logró sentir las temblorosas manos de Elsa recorrer sus brazos de forma descendente, llegó a sus caderas y las sujetó al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su frente en su hombro. Anna abrió los ojos ante el repentino toque, vio a su hermana caer de rodillas y abrazar su cintura como si esa fuera su salvación.

-Lamento que mis acciones te hayan hecho derramar lágrimas, y que tu amor por mí te haya traído tanto dolor-

-Elsa, eres mi reina, por favor ponte de pie-

-Y si te dijera que no soy la reina. Que ese título no me corresponde, mi magia no es una bendición como dicen los sabios, tan solo soy una bastarda pagana nacida de la infidelidad de mi madre a tu padre. Una hechicera de hielo es el nombre que me corresponde-

-Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo-

-Ese día fui donde los trolls para que calmaran la sed de muerte que dejé libre. No sabía si llorar o agradecer por esta maldición que salvó al reino, que te salvó a ti. Ellos me confiaron mi verdad, la sangre de Asgard no corre por mis venas Anna, tú no eres mi hermana, tú eres la verdadera heredera al trono-

La reina de hielo terminó por alejarse totalmente de ella. Anna le había contado su verdad a Elsa, lo más justo es que ella también le revelará el motivo de sus acciones en los últimos meses.

La pelirroja vio cómo su amada se derrumbaba emocionalmente frente a ella, sin mediar otra palabra.

-Crees que me importa reclamar esa corona, de verdad creíste que esta noticia cambiaría mi amor por ti- Anna se armó de valentía y avanzó hacia su hermana hasta acorralarla contra la pared. Sujetó del mentón a Elsa y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Anna detente por favor-Dejó escapar en un susurro cuando el rostro de la pelirroja no podía estar más cerca al suyo permitiéndole probar su fresco aliento.

-¿Por qué no? Acabas de derrumbar la única barrera por la que frenaba mis sentimientos por ti. Si no aceptas mi amor es porque no los correspondes ¿es eso? No lo creo-

Tenía razón, tenía toda la bendita razón del mundo, entonces por qué dudaba si ella también estaba muriendo por probar los labios de su princesa.

No hubo tiempo de más plática porque en cuestión de segundos Elsa desechó todo raciocinio y dejó que su amor la consumiera. Tomó la cintura de la pelirroja y desapareció el minúsculo espacio que las separaba.

Ambas sintieron un golpe de éxtasis cuando sus besos tomaron intensidad y sus lenguas se unieron al desenfreno de sus emociones. Las manos de Anna no podían quedarse quietas, mientras una se aferraba a su cuello la otra recorría la espalda sin descanso hasta encontrar el fin y presionar firmemente aquella perfecta redondez. Elsa se estaba volviendo loca por el ardor de su amada, el vestido de Anna dejaba parte de su espalda al descubierto permitiéndole a sus manos tener el contacto directo con su piel.

-Elsa- Soltó en una exhalación para tomar un descanso de sus besos-Ponte algo menos de invierno por favor-

-Es tu forma de pedir que me quite las prendas- Expresó con voz burlona

-Es mi manera de querer sentir más de la suavidad de tu piel-Llevo sus labios a la oreja de la reina-Y de tener más espacio para que mis labios recorran tu cuerpo-Sentenció con el comienzo de una cadena de besos en el blanquecino cuello.

-¿No sientes frío?- La agitación no le impedía hablar fluido-Mi cuerpo debe estar helado.

-Lo único que siento es mi amor queriendo alcanzarte-Anna se apartó un poco para hacer ceder a Elsa por completo. Si bien se mostraba fuerte en la idea de seducirla, por dentro no era más que un manojo de nervios por el miedo a que su hermana la rechace. Para su fortuna solo basto con retirar su vestido con el corsé y quedar en camisola, con las mejillas encendidas y la poca iluminación que les brindaba un par de velas Elsa vislumbró sus torneadas piernas, el montar a caballo le había dado buenos resultados, aquellos medianos pechos con los pezones que sobresalían levemente de la tela la hicieron temblar y percatarse de que realmente estaba sucediendo.

No dudo en atraer a Anna a su cuerpo y llevarla a la cama en medio de besos en su pecoso cuello, ella era la mayor debía comportarse como tal y complacer lo que el cuerpo de su hermana le pedía a gritos. Se felicitó mentalmente de aclarar con las sirvientas que ella misma se ocuparía de sus cambios de ropa desde que tenía un mayor control de su magia, sería fatal que alguien las interrumpiera.

Anna cayó despacio en el colchón de plumas, dejándose hacer a antojo de Elsa quién parecía disfrutar el devorar sus hombros llenos de pecas.

-Elsa!- Dejó escapar en un gemido cuando la palma de su hermana se cerró lentamente aún sobre la tela, en uno de sus pechos, no quiso pensar en lo que el tacto sin impedimento de la ropa le haría- Tu vestido, por favor-Apretó sus hombros pidiéndole que dejara ese lento y delicioso camino de besos entre su clavícula y el inicio de su senos, con el fin de que se dignará a igualar la situación entre sus prendas.

Elsa quién ya había acomodado su cuerpo sobre el de Anna se irguió y se sentó sobre su cadera, con los ojos azules más oscuros por la excitación, chasqueó sus dedos y su vestido violeta cambió en medio de una brillante escarcha por un camisón casi transparente similar al que usaba la maravillada mujer que la admiraba desde abajo.

Calor, el calor que por culpa de su naturaleza nunca había sentido, la embargó por primera vez cuando Anna se acercó para rodearla con sus brazos por la cintura y empezara a besar el centro de sus senos.

Los jadeos y los besos eran la banda sonora que reinaba en la habitación, para las dos era la melodía perfecta que acompañaban a sus caricias. Tendrían toda la noche para descubrir qué hacía delirar de placer a la otra, que partes de sus cuerpos desfallecían con un solo toque.

El momento en que sus cuerpos se acoplaron a la perfección y sus centros se juntaron gimieron al unísono, Elsa fue la primera en recordar que no podrían elevar tanto el tono de sus voces, así que salió del cuello de Anna y calló sus jadeos con besos. Se mecían contra la otra cada vez con más rapidez y fuerza, anhelando aquello que solo las lecturas prohibidas para señoritas les relataban, el máximo punto de placer.

Elsa fue la primera en experimentarlo, un orgasmo sacudió su cuerpo y tuvo que ahogar un grito en el cuello de su hermana. Permaneció inmóvil un par de minutos entre los brazos de su pelirroja favorita, tratando que su corazón y respiración se normalizaran. Anna le regaló una tregua por un momento más para después posicionarse encima de ella y con una mordida juguetona en su labio inferior capturar su atención.

-Elsa, aún te necesito-

-¿Dónde?-

-Obligarás a una dama a decirlo- La vio fingiendo sentirse ofendida y levantando una ceja.

-Tu reina te lo ordena-

-Ahora te volverás una tirana a la que hay que obedecer-

-Solo entre tus sabanas-Terminó por decir antes de intentar perderse nuevamente en sus labios.

-Estos son tu aposentos reina mía- Se retiró riendo Anna

-Ahora también serán los tuyos-

La tomó de la cintura y con el peso de su cuerpo volvió a tenerle debajo. Inició un camino de besos desde su estómago y fue a aventurarse hacia el sur. Usó su lengua para delinear la línea que sus labios recorrieron, llegó a sus caderas a mordió suavemente pero lo suficiente para dejar una marca de sus dientes, descubrió que Anna se inquietaba cuando hacía esto. Se prometió recordar cada expresión y rincón de su cuerpo. Con dulzura le invitó a abrirse ante ella, a Anna se le subieron aún más los colores y lentamente cayó ante los designios de su reina. Saltó hacia sus tersos muslos, alzó una pierna y los acarició con sus mejillas y los llenó de besos. Anna se estaba volviendo loca con la lentitud con que la tocaba pero debía de admitir que no existía tortura más divina. Sin previo aviso un beso en su intimidad le hizo arquear un poco la espada y aferrar sus manos a la caballera rubia que empezaba a hacer maravillas en ella.

El nombre de Elsa se escapa en gemidos cada vez que su lengua jugaba con aquel botón tan sensible de su feminidad. No necesitaba mucho esfuerzo por parte de Elsa para hacerla llegar, Anna estaba tan sensible por el juego previo que cuando la reina invadió su cuerpo ya estaba casi en la cúspide. Elsa dejó que su mano se hiciera cargo y subió hasta el rostro de su inquieta niña.

-Déjate llevar amor mío- Susurro en su oreja.

Las manos de Anna encontraron desahogo en su espalda y con ayuda de un par de movimientos de su cadera logró alcanzar el mismo lugar a donde viajó Elsa unos minutos antes.

La mayor tomó su cuerpo frágil y besó su frente con ternura.

Aquella noche mientras descansaban con sus cuerpos desnudos y entrelazados, un mechón de cabello de Anna se tiño de rubio, quedó marcado al igual que su alma, como un recordatorio de con quién había entregado su desconocida eternidad. A la mañana siguiente sonrieron tímidamente a la luz del sol, y se besaron junto a una promesa de un futuro mejor.

Inocentes criaturas en medio de una inmensidad que las supera, una deuda no cobrada y la sangre gritando por venganza a un demonio demasiado vil y astuto. El silencio en tiempos de guerra nunca trae un buen augurio.

El miedo siempre impulsa a los humanos a despertar ese instinto de supervivencia. La leyenda que estaba forjando Elsa sobre su desempeño en el campo de batalla contra Dinamarca llegó a oídos de los demás reinos. Una amenaza de tal magnitud no podía ser ignorada. Si la reina de hielo se lo proponía podía ejercer su dominio a toda Europa. Ninguno de los monarcas estaba dispuesto a quedarse a la espera que ella inicie su conquista.

Noruega se estaba llenando de enemigos, pero había uno que resaltaba sobre todos. El demonio griego que había cobrado la sangre del heredero de Dinamarca venía observando el comportamiento de Elsa, estudiando su naturaleza y la forma de derrocarla a ella y a su reino.

A este punto él debía admitir que la admiraba de cierta forma ningún hechicero había llegado al nivel de control que ella. Analizó sus posibilidades y si movía bien sus fichas el alma de tan poderosa humana tendría en sus filas.

La primicia de la guerra llegó a puertas de palacio en unos meses. Y con ello el declive del reino más próspero de la época.

Elsa volvió a ser frente a sus enemigos junto a su ejército, ganando no solo por su magia sino también por su astucia en formar estrategias. Las costas de Noruega de teñían de sangre ante cada masacre y espectáculos de los que salía victoriosa Elsa.

Pero todo gran héroe tiene una debilidad y más aún si es humano.

Thanatos maquinó, llenó de codicia y celos al sobrino de la viuda del rey Asgard. Después de Anna él era el que seguía en la línea del trono, susurró en sus sueños y lo ayudó a aliarse en secreto con el rey de Inglaterra.

Hans de las Islas del Sur sería el que traicionaría a Elsa, un aliado desde dentro sería el fin para la reina de hielo.

Durante una batalla contra los ingleses y romanos, a Elsa le robarían el ser más preciado. Hans entraría agitado a la habitación de Anna con un falso mensaje de un coronel, una parte de las tropas de Inglaterra se habrían infiltrado y marchaba directo al castillo en busca de la princesa para tomarla como rehén.

El joven le brindaría una ayuda, la mantendría a salvo en su castillo en las Islas del Sur, debían emprender la huida ni bien reciban el mensaje, por órdenes de su hermana todo se manejaría por estricta confidencialidad.

Para cuando Elsa regresó fue demasiado tarde, su princesa se lamentaba en un barco de camino a Inglaterra.

Los vientos rugieron fuertes en el reino, el frío congeló los lagos y ríos cercanos a la capital. La última vez que sus habitantes vieron a la reina fue en su blanco corcel galopando por el camino real en dirección al muelle.

Mientras galopaba a toda velocidad dejando una estela de escarcha a su paso, se le presentó un ser que se había mantenido imparcial hasta ese momento. Un dios griego llamado Hypnos, hermano gemelo del demonio que había capturado a su amada, le comentó del tratado que Thanatos había hecho con el difunto rey de Dinamarca y le presentó una oferta, si renunciaba a su humanidad y le servía como ángel de la muerte cambiando su propósito de existencia por el de un recolector de las almas de los fallecidos, él le devolvería a Anna.

Elsa rechazó su proposición afirmando que ella sería la que rescate su hermana, el dios sonrió y le comentó que no era necesaria una respuesta ahora, que cuando ella lo deseara él estaría listo para firmar su pacto.

-Primera lección niña reina, no desestimes la ayuda de un aliado tan pronto-

Pasó por donde antes su ejército había aniquilado a sus rivales, aún quedaban los cuerpos de los caídos en batalla, obligó a su caballo para que los recorriera hasta seguir su camino.

Los marinos vieron asombrados a su reina y la espesa neblina que se apreciaba tras de ella. Desmontó su corcel y avanzó hasta el fin del muelle donde muchas veces Anna y ella habían despedido a los barcos hacia su expedición, suspiro hondo y con los ojos ennegrecidos formó un caballo de guerra completamente de hielo, tomó las riendas, montó y con grito de dolor galopo hasta el tope de la madera saltando hacia el mar.

Por supuesto que no se hundió, a cada paso el mar se congelaba dibujándole un camino hacia los idiotas que osaron raptar a Anna.

Lastimosamente esta no es una historia donde el valiente caballero salva a la princesa, no es de esos cuentos infantiles que Anna amaba que Elsa le leyera. Mientras la princesa se encontraba recluida en una habitación del barco inglés, rezando a los dioses para que menguara el odio en los corazones de sus captores. Se sentía inútil, como una muñeca de adorno que nada podía hacer por su reino ni por su amada.

Los deseos humanos los percibía a la perfección Thanatos, al ver que su hermano hizo su jugada y se adelantó en la oferta a Elsa, decidió que por lo menos se quedaría con la sangre legítima de Noruega. Tal y como acostumbraba a presentarse, en todo su esplendor se lució ante Anna y la puso al tanto de la situación. Elsa marchaba hacia su propia muerte, su corazón se congelaría en cuanto alcanzara al barco y perecería intentando salvarla, por más fuerte que sea ella, su magia tenía un límite y si lo rebalsaba no habría marcha atrás.

-Oh no llores pequeña niña, siento tanto que tu destino se desfigure ante esta tragedia. Pero no hay que lamentarnos tan temprano, yo te daré la solución que tanto necesitas. Dame tu alma y yo libraré de su sufrimiento a tu amada Elsa-

Así fue como las dos hermanas se vieron inmersas entre los intereses de los hombres y los dioses.

Tal y como Thanatos predijo, Elsa alcanzó al barco inglés, lo sumió en medio de una tormenta y lo detuvo rodeándolo de grandes picos de hielo. Perecieron los guardias intentando detenerla con flechas de puntas de fuego.

Elsa luchaba contra el desfallecimiento de su cuerpo mientras avanzaba por los pasadizos aniquilando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, pero nada la preparó para encontrar el escenario que tornaría su vida en la más profunda miseria.

Anna había firmado, dio su alma al demonio y este cumplió su promesa. Elsa sintió como sus energías regresaban a sus miembros, pero nada de eso evitó que sintiera como su corazón se oprimía restándole la respiración.

Corrió a tomar el cuerpo sin vida de su amada, la estrechó entre sus brazos y lloró amargamente. Gritó tan fuerte como su garganta le permitía, el hielo que retenía el barco se deshizo causando que el barco se hundiera de a pocos.

Thanatos satisfecho observaba la escena mientras se felicitaba por haber jugado bien sus cartas, el reino de Noruega nunca se libraría del eterno invierno al que Elsa los había condenado, cumpliendo así su promesa con el rey de Dinamarca. Había ganado el alma de Anna, la de un humano de sangre azul era sumamente valiosa. Iluso demonio que canta victoria antes de tiempo. Hasta los demonios y dioses pecan de ingenuos

Su hermano se materializó, tocó el hombro de Elsa y susurró a su oído que su oferta seguía en pie. Una vacía y destruida reina se resignó a que no había una salida en donde las dos pudieran seguir sus vidas con normalidad. Besó por última vez sus labios y aceptó el trato que le ofrecía Hypnos.

Curiosa la forma en que el destino sobrepasa los deseos de los seres vivos, tanto mortales e inmortales nada pueden hacer ante tal fuerza descomunal. Eso fue lo que ayudó a Hypnos a ganar, cuando vio el mechón rubio de la pelirroja solo le quedó aceptar que las almas de Anna y Elsa estaban unidas hacia la eternidad y sobre esa primicia planear su jugada.

Thanatos no podía llevarse el alma de Anna porque estaba escrito que esta debía reencarnar por los siglos que dure la humanidad. Si bien su cuerpo ya no podría albergar su espíritu este seguiría existiendo en otro humano que estuviera por nacer. Pero esto Elsa no lo sabía y aceptó creyendo que la inmortalidad y la esperanza de volver a encontrarse fue obra de su nuevo amo.

Hypnos tomó el cuerpo de Elsa y tatuó en su piel la marca del ángel de la muerte.

-No te preocupes querida niña, yo te libraré del dolor que aqueja tu corazón-

Hypno retiró todo recuerdo de Anna y dejó a la suerte de sus destinos si estos en algún momento regresaran. Después de todo él tampoco comprendía ni sabía de lo que era capaz aquel fuerza que los humanos llamaban amor.

No hubo ningún sobreviviente que pudiera transmitir qué sucedió en el mar Atlántico. La historia de la reina de hielo se convirtió en leyenda y posteriormente en uno más de los cuentos de dudosa credibilidad ya que la magia perdió protagonismo con el paso de los siglos.

Al final Olaf tenía razón.

Quizá hay verdades que son mejores no saber nunca, el dolor que se sentiría al descubrirlas conllevaría a la venganza por los causantes. Por qué seguir manchando la historia con sangre, de eso ya se ocuparían los humanos con sus juegos de guerra.

* * *

 **N/A: Genial que hayan terminado esta historia que estuvo rondando en mi cabeza toda la semana y al fin tuve tiempo de vomitar. Ojalá se hayan divertido tanto como yo escribiéndola. Que tengas un buen día personita del mundo :)**


End file.
